


Blatant Grudges

by ibukimi_o_da



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: AFAB Bloodhound (Apex Legends), Awkward Conversations, Bloodhound has a crush on reader, Bloodhound isnt written very well im sorry im working on it, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Jealous Reader, Maybe - Freeform, Minor Bangalore | Anita Williams/Lifeline | Ajay Che, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Mirage | Elliott Witt & Wraith | Renee Blasey Friendship, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader is implied female, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love, bloodhound is rude unintentionally, jealous bloodhound
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibukimi_o_da/pseuds/ibukimi_o_da
Summary: You have a small grudge against Bloodhound and they the same, you two may eventually become friends, or more...
Relationships: Bloodhound (Apex Legends)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	1. The start of the Grudge

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cinders](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23679154) by [hikaie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikaie/pseuds/hikaie). 



> MY first work and my first time writing fanfiction! Ignore any spelling errors and enjoy my little story! UPDATE: I edited the first chapter it was a bit weird

Today was a bad day, you’ve experienced worse but it was what happened that made it so important.

You were prepped and ready for todays match, new outfit that seemed comfortable and the first time you’ve been able to experience Olympus. You admire the aerial view from the dropship, it was beautiful, the landscapes and architecture was so clean and abstract…then the voice system appoints the teams for todays match and you are grouped up with Mirage and Octane, you think optimistically! they are usually good damage dealers and Mirage is kind of like a back support, you hop to the jump stages with pep in your step but for some reason when they both come near you they're already arguing about something...great.

You try to tune it out and Mirage is appointed jumpmaster, deciding to go to a small area you three jump but halfway there Octane says something about the thrill of the new match and insults Mirages hair to which he replies "Uncalled for!"

Octane takes off to a area with another squad already landed. He runs around barely dodging the squad which weren't too thrilled to have him running around grabbing the good loot. He runs back and drops off ultimate accelerants and grenades and runs off somewhere else. You and Mirage have already looted the entire area and follow Octane, when there's only 5 squads left you and Mirage hunker down up top a building with your sniper rifles and start talking about the new map. Octanes somewhere else and he yells into the comms and starts yelling for support, you and Mirage try to run over there but by the time you reach him he has already died and the other squad have taken up residence. You two decide not to risk it much to the dismay of Octane.

Last three squads and two are fighting, you ready up and you two charge in! You surprise Bangalore who was using some shield cells effectively taking out the second squad, now for one more.

You and mirage help each other take down Gibraltar and Mirage goes upstairs and fights with Bloodhound, and your left with Lifeline whos repeatedly been getting Gibraltar up, you manage to take them both but you hear Bloodhounds ultimate and immediately Mirage gets downed, you think at least it’s a 1v1 but they have the upper hand you know you cant clutch it, not against Bloodhound…maybe you should've left the gold knock down shield for Mirage.

You barely have any health left and try to run but Bloodhound catches up and instead of shooting you they swing their axe against your back. Your face heats up, the viewers must be laughing at you now. Then they seem to notice your embarrassment and decide to finish you off, they come up from behind you and they take out their small knife and stabs you twice, you fall and that damned bird pecks at your face.

Next thing you know your waking up in the med bay with Mirage in the bed next to you grinning at you awkwardly, Octane is in front of you playing on his phone and waves at you. 

____________________________________________________________________

When your allowed to get up you immediately head towards the bathroom. Taking deep breathes and try not to think about anyone. You splash your face with cold water and wash your hands. Then you hear a ring from your pocket, You fumble for your phone and see texts from both Mirage and Octane.

Mirage just texted you so they both must've gotten their acts together…hopefully. Though they both are funny acting people their apologies however, are not. 

Octrain:"Heyyy amiga, so about todays match eh? Should've kept up with me instead of hanging with that twofaced jerk" Of course Octane tries to blame Mirage and you didn’t expect anything else, how could you keep up when he used his stim every 2 seconds and left you behind when you tried to go towards him?

Mirages text wasn’t much better "Hi cutie! sorry about todays match, O was being a bitch you heard how he made fun of my lushious hair! sorry about making you try and keep up with both of us though to be fair O did die first" Octane tried to take out a whole squad by himself, then when you two stayed away, proceeded to ping his banner until it timed out and left.

It was tiring and frustrating and all you wanted was to go to sleep but didn’t bother going back to the dorms, was there any quiet place on this ship that doesn’t have somebody in it? Where nobody would bother you?  
_____________________________________________________________________

You wonder around for a little bit and finally see a small seating area near the cafeteria, its quiet and in the corner of the room so you wouldn’t be in the way. As soon as you sit down somebody comes through the door and looks around the room until their head stops in your direction. Its Bloodhound, your still mad at them for taunting and embarrassing you. You dart your eyes away from them, you don’t want to initiate a conversation with Bloodhound of all people. 

Despite trying to curl up on yourself they head towards you anyways… they try to sit close to you? You think? But they changed their mind and sat opposite of you at the last second. "Hello…" they lay their hands on the table and look outside a nearby hallway and you just give them a blank look, why would they come to you just the sit there? If they were waiting for somebody they would've chosen a empty table..

After a awkward minute you speak up "Do you need something?" giving a annoyed expression for emphasis. Bloodhound shakes their head then abruptly nods, "I wish to speak to you about todays battle, you were put up against unruly teammates and talented enemies…" you sit up straight and interrupt "Was that you wanted to say? To state the obvious? And to brag?" they crossed their arms swiftly "I just wanted to speak about--" "Look Bloodhound, I don’t need this right now, okay? You had your fun earlier!" you get up to walk away and they stand up just as quickly and grab you by the back of your arm. 

"Listen félagi fighter, I am not here to joke about you, I wish to commend your skills despite your given situation." their voice sounds exasperated, you step sideways and when their hand doesn’t come off, you shake it off and take a few steps back.

"I appreciate it but if you really thought that, you wouldn’t have killed me with a finisher, that was obviously for the audience" Bloodhound takes a step forward and they look around, then speak up again "The Games were made to be spectated, I cannot help that-" you take another step backwards and now your backs against the wall, your not liking how Bloodhound is trying to be close to you right now. You speak up again, this time with a accusatory tone "I thought you didn’t compete in the games for popularity, but to 'appease your gods' or whatever" they crowd you and tense up.

"Listen to me, I am here to saltra and to bring honor but in order to compete and remain in the games I must cater to the higher ups and what they 'advise' me to do, I would be happy if I did not have to, wearing flashy outfits and participating in events takes its toll, you should know. I did not have to find you and try to make you feel better and here I am, trying to do so while ignoring your obvious jabs." Bloodhounds hands goes to their hips, and you are getting even angrier.

"Hey I didn't need you to do so! We aren't friends so why try? You should know I don't like you! and I know you don't like me! Just leave me alone alright?" you push them back a little bit and rush off looking behind you once more seeing bloodhound take a seat again, you enter a one person bathroom and locking the door behind you. 

You take a deep breathe, in and out, slow and steady…

You look into the mirror and look at the scars on your face. There's a small cut from where Artur pecked you, that damn bird, then you lift up your shirt and look at the two bandages where bloodhound stabbed and cut you, among bullet wounds and such. Is this what you really wanted? To fight in this blood sport? Well there's no turning back anyways you’re a Champion, a Legend and they wont let you go so easily, either you die here or your reputation falls so low they let you go. You don’t understand how all the other legends can become friends when they kill each other so easily. Though they did let some others in like family. Will you eventually become numb to the pain and grief too?

Maybe you can form friendships too.


	2. Time Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You think Bloodhound got a crush on somebody :) your not completely wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi have fun reading! this is just for fun!

After a not so goodnight sleep in the cold training grounds, you managed to evade getting caught for not sleeping in the dorms. You think that the legends didn’t speak up about your disappearance mostly because of yesterdays match. Though, you were hungry and decided to go to the dorms first to change as everyone would already be in the cafeteria.

Upon entering the room you thankfully didn’t see any of your teammates, until you turn around and see Revenant. What is that guy doing here? Obviously he doesn’t eat but he is usually somewhere else, he doesn’t even use his room in here. He just stares, feels like he is trying to intimidate you and you take that as a opportunity to avoid a conversation. Grabbing some leisure clothes you leave and ignore Revenants eyes following you…he always does that.

You head towards the showers and use the big one with the seat in the very back.

The water feels nice and the usual provided shampoos are high quality and smell good, sometimes you buy your own whenever there's a good sale. The warm shower calms you down, you spend a good hour just sitting underneath the water.

You get out, dry off, comb your hair and flatten down your clothes. Feeling good you exit the bathroom and finally go to the cafeteria, thankfully almost everybody left but there's just a few people lingering. Ajay and Anita are talking and Natalie, Renee and Elliot are all laughing and their table. There's also Bloodhound…strange they usually don’t eat here but it makes sense because they are talking to Loba. 

You go to grab your tray are start taking food and while your doing that you start to think, not that your jealous or anything but Bloodhound has been very nice to Loba as of late, and often talk to her while in the games. Honestly what do those two have in common? Are they even friends? From the way they're chatting and sitting next to each other you figure Bloodhound finally found someone they can really connect with? You don’t know much about them yourself but hey you shouldn’t be worrying about them, after all they like to brag…

You sit at the same table from yesterday and start to eat, nobody seems to notice you but Elliot does wave at you with a cringe smile, the two girls seem to notice that at wave at you too. They all seem nice, especially Natalie but it would be weird to be friends one day and have to shoot them the next. About halfway through eating you feel like your being stared at , turning to look around the room you see Bloodhound looking at you, they quickly turn back to Loba, they say something and it makes Loba laugh. 

What's with that? You still stare and notice Bloodhounds body language is rather calm and is leaning towards Loba, the lady herself is in a relaxed state slowly popping grapes in her mouth…rather seductively…you quickly look away. 

Ohhh, now you realize! They must be flirting with each other! Was Bloodhound trying to gain your attention in order to hint you? You look up to see Ajay and Anita and they're sitting almost like the same way. Is that why they’ve been so mean lately? Maybe you think it was revenge? Because you do remember taking Loba out the last match, so that’s why! 

You don’t think you can spare her after all, it is a blood sport, but you'll remember to keep a eye out for Bloodhound next time. 

You get up and put your tray away, passing the two groups each of them wave goodbye, and before leaving the door Loba shouts "Bye beautiful!" and Bloodhound looks away. Loba does that to everyone, even Caustic but it’s a bit weird if her and Bloodhound are flirting, wouldn’t that-…your thinking too much into this and just leave after waving awkwardly. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

(Bloodhounds POV)

"Sooo! What are you doing to show her you like her?" Loba pops another grape in her mouth, "I only appreciate her fighting style and her abilities, I am not liking her like that…" "Blood! You keep telling yourself that and you'll never find, a-uh, mate hm?" you(frustratingly) blush and lean back, looking back at that girl, she's sitting alone again…and you loose yourself staring at her, she has soft looking hair and you feel a little bad for the scare on her forehead but for the gods…maybe you'll tell Arthur to be a little soft on her…but when she looks up at locks eyes, you look away.

you realized you tuned your friend out…you start listening to the wolf again.

It seems she noticed you stopped listening by her cocky smile. 

You lean towards her "Please, do not mention my thoughts to her?" Loba laughs "Listen Blood! If you don’t catch her I might have to sink my teeth into her myself~" 

Groaning, you speak quietly "I do not know the first thing to say to her, she thinks that I dislike her, yesterday we have a argument and she left rather frustrated. I have not yet apologized" Loba puts her hand on her face and thinks, humming a tune then speaks up again "Lets see…maybe you wait until your on a team with her aaaand maybe save her life a few times? Woo her!"

"Woo her?" you tilt you head, that’s a confusing phrase Elliot said it a few times yet you don't specifically know what its used for again. Loba explains hastily "You know! Maybe show off a little bit more? Show her what's she's missing! Maybe go up to her and start a conversation? After you apologize of course, a lady hates it when she isn't properly apologized too~" 

You'll apologize later and you promise Loba to "Up your game" in the ring, but right after you finish speaking the girl you’ve had your eye on gets up to leave, Loba nudges your side and looks at you tauntingly and you watch as she yells out a compliment-farewell, but then the girl looks at you and you cant help but look away. 

Loba gets up to leave as well but not after she leans down by your ear and says "Remember! If you don’t catch her I will"

You take that as a challenge, and start thinking of how to apologize.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

(Back to You)

After leaving the cafeteria you go back to the dorm room, and sit on your bed and look around at everybody's sections, Caustics back at work and Octanes playing some game, Pathfinders cleaning what looks to be his grapple and, unsurprisingly, Revenant left. You take a look at Bloodhounds room, then at Lobas, then back to Bloodhounds and you notice some similarities! How could you have not noticed this before! Bloodhounds got a lot of regalia and bones and a impressive collection of knifes, then Lobas room looks more expensive then the whole room combined with some depictions of wolves in jewelry and clothing. Maybe they both got a long from their appreciation of wild animals? You cant stop thinking about this and wonder why Bloodhound was rude to you from the start…It was before Loba even joined so it had to be from then. You did take away two wins from Blood and stolen many kills (accidently! you didn’t know they were aiming for a snipe before you come up from behind with a mastiff, it happened more often then you think it does)

Why did they hate you so much? It couldn’t have been from killing Loba, you decide to stop thinking about that for now, and start stretching. You start with you legs and move up, sleeping in the training grounds wasn’t really a good choice but at least you got to sleep without having to wear those dumb sound-blocking headphones. Later you decide to take a nap until the loud intercom comes on and announces dinner time. Octane goes bouncing out and Caustic starts to put away his work, you head out as well, waving bye to Pathfinder.

Upon entering the cafeteria once again more of the same people are there but Cryptos chatting with Dr. Mary and they're sitting at the table you sit. Luckily Mary looked up and waved you over and turns out Crypto is just wondering what Mary's been through. Then starts the interesting story of "Dr. Mary Somers' Amazing Blackhole Story, also includes backstabbing and dramatic action!" 

Its fun talking to Mary!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for kudos and reading all the way! Might update this chapter too (.u.)


	3. So close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They still haven't apologized, and the mix-up still hasn't been fixed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter

Throughout the next two weeks you realize you haven't been able to find any free time, always training, eating or sleeping. After taking on a relatively rough match you all are able to have some space until the next game, which is on hold for three months. You think on what to do with all this free time but for the meanwhile you go out to the firing range and just lay down on top of one of the metal structures and think, nothing in particular you just finally get to relax. 

Your asleep…until you hear someone start shooting, you startled awake and look down to see Bloodhound with a wingman, they must be practicing their aim… like they aren't good enough already. You get up and stretch, you must've taken a hour nap just by how the sun is setting. When you take the zipline down Bloodhound quickly looks at you and aims their weapon. Did they not know you were up there? You weren't exactly hiding.

"You know what? I never expected to be able to sneak up on the Bloodhound!"

They lower their weapon and shake their head "I did not know you were up there, I didn’t expect anyone here" you nod and start walking up the hill, "They all have left already" you look back and find them still looking at you. "What are you talking about?" they look up towards the entrances and they sound a little nervous as they speak "They have all left until the next battle, it is just you and me felagi" 

You think a little bit, this is awkward, and you don’t have a home to go to and you ain't buying a motel room just because you want to avoid someone. 

You just slowly nod and keep walking up, a little weirded out. "Since it is just us, would you like to train together? While we are both here?" 

Looking back again, you see they had taken a couple steps forward and is reaching their and towards you. Thinking back to how they embarrassed you, (which is still popular to the fans) your still not too fond of them. So you just smile and say "Haha…ya about that-I gotta get back, its past the due date for-erm…my papers? And I have to report them in by tonight haah…" they quickly take their hand back shortly after you start speaking and they step back. 

"I…did not mean to offend you or anything…of the sorts." you rub your arm up and down "Ya uh, so ya I'm gonna go back to the dorms. Bye." you head back and are grateful they don’t try to chat more, but it feels weird since you two will be the only ones here for at least a week, usually Caustic and Revenant are here, sometimes Crypto but they all must have business elsewhere and I pity the poor fools who interact with them.

Going back to the dorm (after a nice shower and food) you see that Bloodhound has already arrived, you were hoping that they would stay late in the firing range but oh well. Heading to your part of the room, you see a small thin letter with a very fancy letters written on top 'To : ______ From: Loba <3' when did she leave this? That lady is a mystery but you’re a bit worried, maybe you crossed the line in-between their relationship? How? Did it have something to do with Bloodhound and this mornings conversation?...Oh well might as well read it.

"To my beautiful friend ______, mentioning your name makes my heart swell with joy-" ok what the hell? "and I see your exceptional skill in the ring. Being good is great! And being great catches the eyes of others, more specifically-mine~ in two weeks when the break is over, would you like to go on a date? My treat~ I'll be back at base soon enough, just for you~" 

Honestly, you blush! Loba is a very good looking lady and you admit when she thanks you in the ring you get a little tingly…

But wait…isn't she with Bloodhound? What's going on, did they break up? Wouldn’t they be rude to you instead of trying to be nice? Your honestly so confused-why is Loba flirting you all of the sudden? Is there some sort of ulterior motive? You don’t have anything that she might like to steal? And WHAT is blocking your light? You look up and…

"HEY! Do you mind!?" you yell, Bloodhounds behind you looking over your shoulder, you stuff the letter in your pocket right as their hand came to swipe it. You got distracted enough that Blood could just walk over without you noticing! 

"I do not think that-that is very accurate!-" they mutter under their breath "She said she wouldn’t do this yet…" you give them a look and push them back, your met with resistance and you get up and start to back up, and they follow towards you. "Hey! You answer me right now? What's your business with trying to mess in mine?" they shake their hands "Its not what you think I-" "Oh? Why are you reading things intended for MY eyes only!" "Please Elskan-" after saying that they shrivel up and turn around. 

"What does 'elskan' mean? And why were you reading over my shoulder?" they back up a couple steps and shake their hands even more frantically, "I did not mean anything by it, I just simply made a mistake a-and for the letter I was just curious, what Loba of all people would say? To you of anybody-" you gasp, how dare they? "What the hell? What are you talking about 'me of all people'? Why do you hate me so much?" they step forwards uncomfortably close, "I-I did not mean that! I am just having trouble, of uh, explaining what I'm thinking!" "Uh huh! So that’s why you insult me as a 'last resort'? I mean honestly Bloodhound what is wrong with you? Nevermind all that, why were you reading my letter? Seriously? I know you and Loba are a thing-" they clench up "and hey I don’t care! but don’t read letters intending for one set of eyes-!" they grab you by your shoulders, forcefully.

"I am not a 'thing' with Loba! I wish to be something with you! And Loba-a-a!!..." they step back, then take a couple more, whole time you mouth is agape and you are looking at them quizzically, they run towards the door and step outside. 

Oh man todays rough, whole time you were thinking Bloodhound and Loba liked each other…They must be dating for reals! And they want you in on it? That’s so dirty!! 

You blush some more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I now understand what all fanfic writers have been saying, and I thought they were dramatic lol! takes one to see one huh

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by cinders because I love a dynamic like this, also any tips? Updates are whenever I have a chance (maybe ;3 ) comments and kudos or whatever are appreciated... I like attention :)


End file.
